


Illusory

by prozyim



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, au kinda, rating just because its them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prozyim/pseuds/prozyim
Summary: Illumi writes off the mysterious man that visits him at night as some sort of hallucination. The truth is that he is simply in denial about it all.[Hisoka x Illumi; HisoIllu]





	Illusory

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the weirdest thing i've ever written. this isn't a ship i am a big fan of or anything, the idea just popped into my head and it seemed interesting to write. i posted it a while ago on another site, but i thought id post it here too. i've made some edits to it.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy it!

“ _I want you to tattoo me._ ”

Illumi did not tear his eyes from the pages of his book to where the man was lying ever so comfortably on his bed – too comfortably, probably, for Illumi’s taste.

“I don’t recall ever mentioning an interest in such an activity,” he responded. He flipped the page.

The man on his bed didn’t move. Illumi, while previously focused on the yellowed pages of his book, was reluctantly growing curious about the man’s words. He was a bit of an enigma; he once called himself a magician, but Illumi saw him as more of a figment of his imagination. He wondered why he never bothered to kick him out – shove him out of the window of the third story, he once plotted – but the man was simply too charismatic. Too slippery.

Illumi forgot where he was on the page. He let out a breath, folded the corner of the page, and placed the book on top of the nightstand behind him.

“I would like one on my back.” Illumi looked over at the man this time. His skin was ashen, contrasting with the bright redness of his hair. They were about the same age, Illumi believed, but the man never told him anything about himself other than his name.

“Hisoka,” he spoke in one breath. Illumi was standing now, looming over the sprawled body of his nighttime visitor. The man was smiling to himself, clearly pleased at Illumi’s acknowledgement of him.

He sat up on the bed. “Willing to look at me, an illusion? Even to say my name, although it is a lie? My, my, am I lucky tonight.” Hisoka pulled a playing card out of nowhere and began to fiddle with it. “Shall I request it again? On my back, please.” He threw the card at Illumi, who caught it between two fingers. It was tossed aside without a glance.

“I won’t even ask how you knew about my needles. It only further proves you’re nothing but a horrible joke of a hallucination.” Hisoka laughed out loud, and Illumi was alarmed at the way it echoed in his ears. Though the last thing he wanted to do was admit it, this man sitting on his bed was real.

“If I am so, _unreal_ as you say, then,” he raised his right hand in front of him, as if he was waiting for Illumi to take his hand. “Why don’t you try it?” Illumi felt sick listening to his saccharine voice while the magician’s gaze was molasses covering every inch of his skin. It was grotesque; his twisted, bone-colored fingers reaching out for him, his thin lips curling into an untrustworthy smirk. It was a look that promised Illumi’s ruin if he allowed it.

All the while, a betraying factor – a vile curiosity that desired the man’s puzzling and yet compelling presence – left him resisting the urge to murder the impossibly existing man from his mind. Turning around, Illumi went to find his needles.

The room was lit in a dim yellow. Illumi felt a distance from the rest of the house and his family he did not know beforehand. He never felt desire for separation, but there was a peace about it. He was alone in this realm, save for the mysterious visitor lying in wait.

Hisoka was still sitting upright on his bed when Illumi finished preparing to give him a tattoo. As he inspected the needles, Illumi asked him, “So, what sort of tattoo do you want? A spider, perhaps?”

“A spider? Interesting choice, but it isn’t my style.” He waved the suggestion off, still in thought. “But I just can’t decide.” He pouted like a child, and Illumi’s eyebrow twitched. He placed the needle back down, creating a clattering noise, and sternly ordered Hisoka to lie down.

The pale skin on Hisoka’s bare back seemed to vibrate, and Illumi caught eyes with Hisoka’s sultry leer. There was something deeply unsettling about it, as if he was trying to contain a deeper beast within him.

Illumi looked away from his face and inspected his skin once more. His pitch black eyes showed no change after what he saw in his visitor. Illumi’s eyes were flat, emotionless – that was the way he had been raised, and he believed it to be correct. On the other hand, Hisoka’s eyes were like a bottomless amber pool, and Illumi had almost drowned.

“Surprise me,” Hisoka suddenly said, his eyes like a panther. “What do you think of me, Illumi?” Though he was under him, the man appeared poised to strike.

There was an urge to counter, so commanding that the owner of the voice could not object. “You are giving me a shocking amount of power by putting your back against my hand,” Illumi hovered his fingers just above the skin; enough to elicit shivers that lowered Hisoka’s head. His back was exceptionally muscular, and there was a power Illumi felt that, at the thought of controlling it, excited him.

With the other hand, he produced a needle. The magician’s face was hidden. “Receiving a tattoo in this manner is dangerous, you see. There will be pain. Can you take it? I could very easily slip… and kill you. Perhaps that is what I intend to do. Would I not have every reason to? To take this opportunity you have so kindly given me?”

He had never been this loose-lipped with others, even his own siblings. The Illumi that lived in this large mansion, the Illumi that lived amongst his family – that wasn’t him now. This Illumi allowed alluring strangers to stay in his room and seduce him into this unsightly persona. He couldn’t stop and it made him wonder if this was creeping under his skin the entire time.

It was too late. Hisoka seemed changed, as if Illumi’s words flipped a switch in him. His face was contoured by the flickering of the candlelight and red strands of hair fell into his face. Eyes that seemed to absorb all the light in the room were directed into Illumi’s own.

“If that is the case… please do try and kill me, then.”

The vibrations on his fingertips forced Illumi to look down, where his hands laid upon the porcelain skin. Illumi took one soundless breath and pressed his needle into the magician’s back.


End file.
